Errol
Errol (spelled as Erol in Jak II, sometimes referred to as Cyber Errol to distinguish him from his previously human form) is a foil character in Jak II and the main antagonist in Jak 3. He was the commander of the Krimzon Guard while serving as the right hand to Baron Praxis, and later led an uprising of the reformed and expanded Krimzon robotic department known as the KG Death Bots, after his near-death and subsequent resurrection as a robot. He later came into leadership of the surviving Metal Heads, and continued his war against Haven City from his KG war factory while communicating with the oncoming Dark Makers. He desired world domination or destruction, using the powers he believed the Dark Makers would give him upon their arrival. However he was ultimately killed in the Wasteland at the hands of Jak. History ''Daxter'' Erol was first introduced in the corresponding opening sequences of Daxter and Jak II, as he is seen approaching Jak and Daxter along with a squadron of guards about to apprehend Jak for the Dark Warrior Program. He later shows up at the entrance of Haven Palace, where Daxter and Ximon trick him into allowing them entrance into the place for bug extermination. Later on, Daxter overhears a conversation between Erol and Veger. Veger insists on using light eco for the ultimate weapon, though Erol cuts him off insisting they must use dark eco for the Dark Warrior Program. ''Jak II'' Aforementioned, Erol was the commander of the Krimzon Guard, and arrested Jak upon his arrival to Haven City. Erol then spent the next two years presumably helping Baron Praxis experiment on Jak and others during the Dark Warrior Program. Though Erol's level of involvement is uncertain, he intentionally delivered Jak to the Baron, and he was also present for Jak's last dark eco treatment, following a scheduled execution to be carried out by Erol himself.Jak II At some point during this time, Erol met Keira, a race mechanic working at the Mar Memorial Stadium. The Baron noted his flirtatious habits with her, though it is unknown if he received the inverse from Keira. Keira had no knowledge of Erol's role in Jak's capture, and she believed that he was the best racer in the city, causing a dispute between Keira and Jak when they finally met back up two years after their arrival into the future. Jak and Erol race against each other twice, both in a city race and in the Class 1 NYFE racing championship. The two had a very bitter antagonistic relationship, due to Jak's prisonbreak, Keira, the NYFE racing opposition, and Jak being a member of the Underground, a resistance movement against him and the Baron. After losing to Jak in the Class 1 NYFE race, Erol furiously attempted to kill Jak with his air racer, though Jak managed to dodge his zoomer, leaving Erol to plummet into barrels of dark eco. This was thought to have killed him, however unbeknownst to everyone he survived but was left severely injured and maimed. ''Before Jak 3'' At some point before the events of Jak 3, Errol somehow was reconstructed as a robot by his fellow Krimzon robots, and came into contact with the Dark Makers. Cyber Errol believes that he will in some way gain satisfaction, possibly from the Dark Makers, for destroying the planet with dark eco, though it is suspected at this time that he was simply being used as a puppet for the Dark Makers.Jak 3 Errol became obsessed with dark eco, eliminating all light eco, and fancying upon a great many possible options for destroying or reshaping the world. He heads the War for Haven City as leader of the new KG Death Bots and, later, surviving metal head groups too. ''Jak 3'' Cyber Errol is first seen as a holographic message in the Wasteland, demanding answers from a metal head commander that Jak had just killed. Jak steps on it, and states that his face looked familiar, though Daxter accused him of being paranoid. Later while in Haven City, at the Naughty Ottsel, Errol's face appears again as a hologram in the Freedom League's computer, except this time he is recognized. It is here he is revealed to be the leader of the KG Death Bots, located at the KG war factory floating overhead. Later on Jak enters the KG war factory, where Errol reveals that, unlike the metal heads who even have their own biological weakness, he is now "pure metal". Jak battles Cyber Errol in the mission "Beat Cyber Errol boss", and while there, the factory is heavily damaged. A weakened Cyber Errol then stated he aimed to destroy the world and flees into a teleport gate. In Metal Head city, Cyber Errol is seen again at the Metal Head tower to transport himself to the Dark Maker's ship and states he will kill Jak first after gaining the power of the Dark Makers. Jak and Daxter later confront him on the Dark Maker Ship in space. After the Precursors blast the ship down with the Planetary Defense System, Cyber Errol descends to the planet piloting a massive terraformer along with Jak and Daxter having escaped back to the Wasteland. After a lengthy battle, the head of the terraformer becomes damaged. Jak fires one last shot at the cockpit with the Peace Maker, destroying the machine and killing Errol for good. Characteristics Appearance Erol is an averagely tall human male, with orange-red hair, dark yellow eyes, and fair skin. He wears facial tattoos compulsory of the Krimzon Guard, and throughout Jak II wears a KG commander's uniform—a gray suit with yellow trim along with shoulder plates, a chest plate, and various straps and holsters. He also has a face mask with a very daunting appearance, having red eyes and slits in the metal near his mouth, however, he usually keeps his mask rotated on top of his head and flips it down as is necessary. On his left shoulder plate is a Krimzon Guard coat of arms, with his right shoulder plate reading "commander" in Precursor text. In his cybernetic form, Errol was completely reconstructed, all of his body being mechanical. However, he still had some flesh from his face grafted on to the lower quarter of the left side of his chin, as well as half a head of his red hair, though because Errol stated he has no biological weakness, it is assumed this graft is merely cosmetic. He had a metallic skeleton with various mechanical joints and operational apparatuses, with a red, metal chest plate, and a large, red-colored shoulderplate-like device. His right arm appears to be seemingly normal but made of metal, while his left arm is the same as his right, except ending in a large, red armor-plated hand which doubles as a weapon to launch explosives. He has tridactyl-formed feet with high inset tarsus devices giving him a springing launch in his step. Personality Erol is highly ruthless, egotistical, selfish, and, to an extent, enjoys other people's suffering, and benefits from a healthy life as Praxis' right-hand man, not caring what he has to do to keep it. Erol has a short temper, making him quick to anger, and he does not tolerate losing. He enjoys fighting, as is shown in his eagerness to lead a troop on a full-scale attack on the Metal Head nest, despite constant warnings that he would not stand a chance. He comes off as very arrogant, as he challenged Jak to a race in the city to prove who the better driver is, believing he is the best, only to be defeated. This attitude was eventually his downfall, as he was blinded by his rage at Jak beating him in the Class 1 race and drove into stacks of barrels containing dark eco, as a result, almost killing him. As Cyber Errol he retained these basic traits, only all of them were now increased by his newfound power. Again, his arrogance and hunger for strength brought him down. In this form, either due to damaged personality when resurrected, or because of his new dark eco exposure after crashing into large amounts of it, he grew considerably more mentally unstable, willing and ready to destroy the planet with the dark substance. Abilities Erol is a proven skilled racer, being the undisputed grand champion in Haven City before Jak. Aside from this, Erol displayed no particular capabilities, none combative or intuitive. As Cyber Errol he was much stronger, both offensively as well as defensively. His metal body allowed him to take considerable damage, while he could also fire explosives from his left oversized hand. References Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Characters in Daxter Category:Krimzon Guard Category:KG Death Bots Category:Enemies in Jak 3 Category:Bosses